No such thing as bad publicity
by Somethingclever28
Summary: Not Trez but Caini (Raini and Calum) One-shot could be more if you want. Let me know. First story. Be gentle. R &R Don't own Austin and Ally nor am I affiliated with its actors.
1. Chapter 1

After the third swipe the mirror was finally clear enough to see his face. Towel wrapped around his waist and bare-chested, he smeared shaving cream on his face. _Can't play a fifteen year old with a five o'clock shadow. _

He loved his job. Getting to make people laugh for a living, the crew and the cast had just as much fun off-screen. Sometimes, he wished it would go on forever. _No such thing as bad publicity is there._

The day before he and Raini had been called into the production office. His stomach was in knots but he wasn't sure why. They had been greenlit for a second season. Several episodes had been filmed already. It was just nerve-racking. Sort of a principal's office experience.

They sat opposite a large desk. Kevin smiled a big, genuine smile.

"I hope I didn't scare you. I am so excited and proud of the both of you. But...I don't know how you will feel about this. I've been asked by a person higher up in the food chain to ask you to do some publicity for the show."

"Why would that upset us? " Raini said, mirroring his thoughts.

He straightened some already perfect papers on his desk.

"Apparently, they have done some internet research and it seems people are warming up to the idea of Trez." they both nodded at the couple name that had been bestowed on their characters. "We, well, they had wondered if you two would go out somewhere together alone and let it be known."

"Like a date?" Raini again beating him to the punch.

"Yes. I know that's a big imposition of your personal time and I am not trying to cramp your style for anyone else you might be interested in. Look, just think about it overnight and let me know tomorrow. And if it helps, just think about it like this, there is no such thing as bad publicity"

They both left and were silent for several minutes as they walked down the hall to their prospective dressing rooms.

"Calum? Say something."

"Look. He didn't say it like we would be fired if we didn't. Meet me in my dressing room tomorrow morning and we'll talk more in depth."

"Ok"

So, now it was tomorrow and he was grabbing his cars keys and heading out the door. What did he want to do? If he would have had a clear head, he would have just text her last night and discussed it but somehow that seemed wrong.

It wouldn't be so terrible to do. It's not like it would be boring and there are far worse girls to be paired with. She is talented, funny, great friend and she isn't bad looking. Cute and what was that word bubbly, I guess. And sure when I saw that picture of her at the ALMA awards, I couldn't believe that was the same girl. Beautiful, really.

He had stopped at a red light and realized that maybe he was over thinking it. Whatever Raini wanted was what they would do.

He told her as much when she came in his dressing room with a cup of coffee that she made just the way he liked.

"I had a lot of trouble deciding what to do. I guess I am like a lot of girls. I want my relationships to be special and I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. " She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"We are just friends and I know that." Calum said immediately not thinking how it would sound or make her feel.

She looked at him like he had grown three extra heads.

"You and I know that" She emphasized the _I _"I just want to make sure other people do as well but that defeats the purpose of the publicity."

They were both silent again.

"How about this, we go somewhere and tweet we are there together and no matter what gets said by fans, we don't reply. And everyone at work can know the truth." Raini finished and looked up at him. Calum had long suspected she had a crush on the production assistant but never asked her because it really wasn't his business.

"Okay. Let's go tell Kevin. It will be okay, Raini. Besides, there is no such thing as bad publicity." He said in perfect imitation of Kevin.

Raini giggled, looked at him and made him realize maybe there was.

They pulled up to The Cheesecake Factory and he made sure to open doors for her just like it was real. It caused her to give him funny looks and shake her head but it helped him be in character.

After they were seated and drink orders had been placed, Raini picked up her phone and starting typing.

"Here we go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These two give me so much ammo I just had to do another. Hope you enjoy. All two of you. lol. Don't own Austin and Ally nor am I affiliated with its actors.**

It had been fun and easy. Conversation flowed. Both of them enjoyed making each other laugh. They sat in a comfortable silence as the movie played. No big stir but enough to cause some interest.

Now they were all getting together to see the season two premiere. Excitement was palpable.

They needed to have good numbers in the ratings. No one wanted to be out of job especially one that had been so much fun.

As the time approached, Laura sat in the middle of floor, Raini beside and Calum just naturally slid in at the end. They laughed with the crew and ate and were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

After the first commercial break, Raini decided to take a picture of them all together to post on twitter. She passed it to a crew member to take of the whole room.

The crew member had to be talked through using Raini's phone to take a picture. Garron, the pa, made a joke about him being to handle expensive camera equipment and how he lacked skills with an IPhone.

Calum heard Raini laugh. His ears starting ringing, he felt his face flush and for some reason he could not fathom, he felt like hitting Garron in the mouth. Calum looked down just before the camera on Raini's phone made a click. He had no idea what his facial expression might tell.

_Garron is my friend. Garron is my friend. Garron is my friend._

Raini mocked him when she posted it.

"You were so going to pick your nose. Caught in the act."

"Let's take another then, just us."

"Ok, Ross! Come over here. Laura, turn around. We're gonna take a cast picture."

Right. Just us. That's exactly what I meant.

After both the east and west coast premieres and answering some fan questions on twitter, everyone decided to call it a night. Calum walked through the house saying goodbye to people when he heard two familiar voices in the hallway beside him.

"So, who is your ride home? I know you still don't have your license." Garron teased.

"Well,actually..."

"You ready to go? I'm sorry. You know how it is when you start a conversation with some people," And with that Calum grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her out the door.

"I...ok...bye, Garron. See you tomorrow."

They laughed and reminisced about making the episode and what they hoped what the ratings would be as they drove to Raini's place.

They walked up the sidewalk with Raini telling a story with such vivid detail and animation that tears were practically in Calum's eyes from laughing. She joined him in laughing and before he could stop himself or think what to do, he lean down and kissed her.

The kiss was not a frantic, electric, I know what you ate for lunch kiss, but a soft and lingering one.

Calum pulled back eyes as big as saucers. Raini had a look that was a mix of shock, fear and wanting to burst out laughing. They both stood silent.

"Bye. See you in the morning" Raini said as she turned the key in the lock and bolted in the house.

Calum walked solemnly back to his car, opened the door, sat down and pressed his head to the steering wheel.

_What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First off, just a warning. Gets a little rated M at the end. Secondly, I know it's quite obvious that I am anonymous twitter stalker of these two. It's really interesting reading from the time they started filming the first season until now. JS. **

**Any who, you know the drill don't own and don't know 'em. PS. Someone should totally make a Trez forum called Comedically long meatball sub.**

Raini shot past her brother and mother who stood gaping at her with open mouths. They had never seen her so flustered.

"Goodnight. Early call time." She escaped into the bathroom. After soaking a washcloth in cold water, she pressed it to the back of her neck. She gazed in the mirror at the deep pink tint of her cheeks and lips. She pressed two fingers where his lips had been.

_Did that just happen? It's not that I never thought about it. I just didn't think he did_.

Her stomach was doing back flips and the cold cloth was doing nothing to turn down her fire.

She snatched her phone up and checked for messages. Nothing. She began to type a message and then, stopped herself. He had started this and he was going to be the one to finish it. _But, you are the one who ran in the house. That's true but I am not going to be one of these pitiful girls who chases men. _

"Fine, then. If he doesn't text or call tonight. I will confront him tomorrow."

"Raini? Are on the phone?"

She realized she had said the last part out loud. "Yeah, Mom. Be off in just a second." She looked in the mirror and rolled her eyes "Ok," she said to no one in particular "Talk to you later" _Too late. I am already pitiful._

She took a lengthy shower and meticulously blow dried her expansive curly locks. She even took the time use the face products she saved for after filming day when the make up she wore was thicker to stay on under the hot lights.

She crawled into bed and reached for her phone on the bedside table. One text from Laura, two from Ashley and zero from Calum. No missed called. Not even an email.

Unbelievable.

The only thing that kept her from slamming the phone down was the fact that the face plate would have cracked.

She tossed and turned and finally got about three hours sleep.

She tentatively walked onto the lot. She had seen his car. Butterfly collection going full steam ahead in her stomach, she made her way back to the dressing rooms. A blur of black and tan fur came barreling at her.

"Pixie. Good morning. Who's a pretty girl? " Raini cooed as she rubbed Pixie's stomach.

After Pixie ran off to a crew member claiming treats, Raini entered her dressing room and set down her bag. "Hi" said a quiet voice and she spun around in a split second.

She knew her face was bright red the second she looked in his eyes and had a flashback of their kiss.

"H-hi." _Smooth. Real Smooth._

"Look, I.." Calum ran his hand through his hair. "Laura and Ross are in school for a little while why don't we-" Raini never found out what he would say because Spencer Boldman came in from the set next door and took them over for a little down time fun. They were not going to discuss it with so many people around.

After that, the opportunity did not present itself again until two days later. Raini's patience was running thin. She remained determined not to make the first move which completely contrasted with her personality. He didn't contact her outside of work and she hated that because even if it was a random text he usually did everyday previous to The Kiss as she had come to think of it.

Wednesday she went to her dressing room to wait for her call to set. She didn't do her usual running around set goofing off with co-stars and crew. It was just awkward to her. Or at least it seemed that way in her head. She locked the door and layed on her couch.

She must have dozed off because she woke up to steady knocking on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Calum. Can I come in ? "

For some reason his voice just set her on edge and she went quiet. He started to knock again.

Outside, Calum wasn't sure what to do. She never locked her door and if he didn't talk to her today and settle things he thought he would go crazy. He did not want to make a scene at work by beating down her door but if it came down to it, he would.

After some thought, he pulled out his phone and tweeted her. Even if she was mad, she was also aware of publicity and their public persona. She wouldn't diss him on Twitter. He heard the door lock click and it swung open.

She was looking her mirror, wiping away traces of sleep from her eyes and sticking a piece of gum in her mouth. She turned around and gave him a quizzical look as he looked the door.

"I don't to be interrupted again. I have been trying for two days to think what to say to you. I hope you aren't mad at me. I don't know what happened."

"You don't know what happened? You don't know what _happened? _ You kissed me. What on earth were you thinking? Of all the options you had at that moment in time you decide to kiss me?" Raini's voice crept higher with every word.

"It was the only option." Calum said firmly. "I mean the stars were out, we were laughing, and you smelled good and it just seemed like the right thing to do."

Raini sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. He could barely hear her say "So what about now? How do you feel now? Was it a fluke feeling?"

"I am not sure. I know I would like to try kissing you again."

Raini had never wanted to write the Wrigley brothers and thank them for Polar Ice so much in her life. Calum sat beside her and put her face in his hands and brought their mouths together.

That same fire was there. Before she knew what was happening, she felt his weight on top of her with his tongue urgently entering her mouth. She sucked his tongue and he moaned audibly. She molded their lips together and bit his bottom lip.

A loud knock on the door, made them jerk straight up.

"Raini, you're needed on set."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, it's been so long. Work, school, you know how it goes. Can I tell ya'll something? As much fun as it is for me to write this, I don't know if I want them together now. If I had any control, they would meet up about 5 years after Austin and Ally ended. Reconnect. Remember when we were kids together? I had such a crush on you. I had a crush on you too. They fall in love, get married and have the most beautiful caramel skinned, red-haired children ever.**

**I also think they are trolling me. Calum really wants Raini's cupcake and that's all I'll say. I'll be honest because I have not gone back and done my twitter research for this chapter it's mostly filler. I hope you enjoy it anyway though.**

They bolted up from couch. Smoothing down hair and clothing. Raini started to giggle.

"What?"

"You look so guilty."

"So do you. You are pink in the face."

"Well,you are red in the face."

They both started laughing and before she knew what happened her back was against the wall. Her right hand pressed against the wall with his fingers entwined with hers and his other hand cupping her face as he continued what had been started on the couch.

Had kissing felt like this before? No. It had been sweet and nice. Puppy love. This felt alive, passionate and full of longing. A loud persistent knock pulled them out of their bubble.

"We better go." She said. "If we don't, I don't think I can stop."

"I know I can't"

She turned to him with questioning eyes. He pressed a quick kiss to her mouth.

"I'll take you home today. We'll talk." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as she opened the door.

They both walked on stage. One of the craft service ladies stopped them.

"Raini, dear, your lip gloss is smeared." Then, she picked up a napkin and handed it to Calum, looked at them both and said nothing more.

She didn't dare look at Calum. Behind her, Calum's mind was racing with a spew of expletives.

They joined the rest of the cast for rehearsal. Laura came up beside Raini and whispered.

"Are you okay? You have a weird look on your face."

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Oookay."

Rehearsal went well except for the fact Raini felt as if she would jump out of her skin every time Calum passed her or spoke in character.

In what seemed like minutes, they found themselves in Calum's car and facing head on what had seemed to come out of nowhere.

"We are adults. We can figure this out." Calum said with a conviction that surprised him.

_I don't feel like an adult. I want to go in my house and ask my mom to solve all my problems and tell me what is right. If he wasn't so hot when you were alone with him, my mind would not be going in this direction at all._

"Right. We are adults."

They were parked outside of her apartment now. His hands rested on the steering wheel. He turned a little in his seat to look at her.

"Pros and Cons of...us."

She nodded and he continued.

"Cons: Awkwardness at work. You know if we come out as couple we are gonna get teased by everyone. And if we broke up, it would be difficult as well. Plus, let's be real, I know that you are religious but I am guy and 21 and you know where I am going with this right?"

"I...I do know where you are going with that." She struggled to find the right words and he reached across and took her hand. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I just want it to be special and with the right person." He let go of her hand and placed a hand on her thigh.

"I would really like to be him, if you decide you would do that."

She smiled. "Pros?"

"Pros? Pros are we are best friends and I feel like it would be such an easy transition. And no one has made me feel this good in a long time."

He leaned over and kissed her.

As she walked into her place, she suddenly realized that they had not decided anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You know, some guy named Will once wrote "The course to true love never did run smooth" and with that thought, I present the final chapter.**

**I would carry on because these two just make me happy and I have to concentrate on school for a while. They aren't just going to hand me my RN because I am awesome sauce. Although, they should lol. Thank you for your kind reviews and looking past my grammar mistakes, typos and issue with tense. Here we go. Short and sweet.**

She layed down and reached for her phone to see a goodnight text.

**_We never said what we were gonna do._**

**_I know._**

**_Well?_**

**_I'll do anything you want._**

She loved that he was being generous and letting her take the lead in such an important decision to both of them but part of her was annoyed that it was her doing all the decision making.

She didn't sleep a wink and she wasn't the only one. Calum paced and paced. Watched infomercials and was almost the proud owner of a Ninja cooking system and Brazil Butt Lift DVDs.

The next morning, dragging and tired, they met as they had so many days before in Calum's dressing room.

He kissed her hello in a way that was as natural as if they had done so all their lives.

Raini turned away, chewing her lip and unsure how to proceed.

"What's wrong?"

"I...you...it's just..." She threw her hands up in disgust.

"Well, everything is perfectly clear now." He said with eyebrows raised.

"No, it's not and that is the problem. You want me to make this decision and I have no idea what you want. What do you want?"

He ran his hand over his face and sat on the couch. He patted the cushion beside him. She sat down and said."We have trouble concentrating on talking and sitting on couches." He chuckled.

"Look ahead a few years. You're 24 and I'm 26. We are sitting on the couch in my apartment. I turn to you and ask what are you doing in 50 years. What would you say?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to celebrate my golden wedding anniversary with me. I don't want to be your first love. I don't want to have petty arguments. I want to argue whether I get to have a 50 inch tv in my man cave, whether to public, private or home school our kids, or who's parents we are going to Christmas at. I want to sit next to you at the Oscars when you win as the first female, Latino director. I want to wake up on even the most dreary day and have you beside me because that will make everything bearable. You are special. We have something special between us. I know I am 21 and not supposed to be thinking like this but every time I look in your eyes I can't help but think of it. Would it be fun to be together now? Yes. Do I want to ? Hell yes. Do I think that it would last as long as I would want it to? No."

Raini had not realized she had started to cry until he reached across to catch a tear. She just sat there looking at him.

"So, I guess the thing to do would be to put this on the back burner and if its supposed to happen it will."

"Ok, then, but I reserve the right to pull you into private corners and make out."

She giggled and punched his arm. He grabbed her, held her for a while, and then, one more bittersweet kiss.


End file.
